


Tearing It Up

by saltkettle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AtLA AU, F/M, Magic AU, les mis fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse is a roguish fire bender, teaming up with earth bender Éponine to do things. Potentially. Idk, it's just art. for the Les Mis Halloween Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirkandmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/gifts).



 


End file.
